BZ-Metru
BZ-Metru is the grand city of BZPower, located in the Southeast corner of the island of BZ-Nui. History BZ-Metru has long been the metaphorical city that represents the website of BZPower. Some canons have depicted it as being in the Comic Land, while others, like the Kanohi Force Literature, depict the two as separate. Most depictions include some variation of Metru Nui's Coliseum, and this one reflects that vision. When The 1st Shadow was first pulled into the blank dimension that would come to be BZ-Nui, he encountered a force called the Creation Wellspring. Once he discovered what it could do, he brought a handful of members to the dimension with him, and requested their guidance in building the world. one unanimous request was a city called BZ-Metru. The Creation Wellspring is located in a secret chamber beneath the Coliseum, in the center of the city. Over time, most of the members who came to call BZ-Nui their home chose to live in the city. Features The city has many defining features, the first and most prominent of which is the Coliseum in the center. The streets move outward from the Coliseum in a sort of spiderweb pattern, with 12 main roads branching out directly from the central grounds. The city is split up into different Districts, each reflecting a subforum of BZPower: * Storyline & Theories--one of the largest districts, and Bonesii's main realm. * BIONICLE Discussion--the second-largest district. * LEGO Discussion. * Ninjago Discussion--this district has a distinctly Oriental take to its architecture. * Hero Factory Discussion. * General Discussion. * Buy/Sell/Trade--the marketplace. The lower levels of the Coliseum are reserved for the subforums Convention & Event Planning, BZPower Q&A, and the Reference Desk. News Discussion is handles by the Reporters and the press, delivered by paper and by live reports given by individuals such as Meyres the Anchorman. The Kanohi Force Tower is located here. There are also at least six shopping malls, one in each major district. One of these malls was visited by the Leedurz in their early days . BZ-Koro In BZPower history, the website was sometimes depicted as more of a village, due to the original setting of the BIONICLE story and the smaller size of the population of members. Shadow kept this vision in mind when creating BZ-Nui and set aside a village area that served the same purposes as the whole city of BZ-Metru, but on a smaller, quieter scale. Many of the members who chose to live in BZ-Nui but disliked the busy city elected to live in BZ-Koro. Valley of Completely Off-Topic What Shadow calls a "pit of madness," the Valley of COT is a place where members go (or live) to discuss the nuances of Earth-related events and activities, or just anything that doesn't relate to LEGO. It is located a few miles to the Northwest of BZ-Metru. Bionicle RPG A plaza filled with portal-creating devices leading to different realms allowing BZPower members to play and interact in several different realms as hundreds of different characters. Ghidora has been one of the very few members to delve into this area and come back intact. Appearances Aside from its main appearance in Kanohi Force canon, a war-torn version of the city has appeared in Fractured Light. Trivia * There are a number of secure safeholds scattered around the city in the event of any major disaster. * On the rare event that the city is under severe threat, it can be triggered to go into a "siege mode," activating hidden walls and automated turrets. Category:Location Category:BZ-Metru Category:Shadow's Creations